


Mamihlapinatapai

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson are in love, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson are oblivious, F/M, Mamihlapinatapai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Every day, Dustin and El have a staring contest, between the lunch and the afternoon class. Their friends know it, there is more about that.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 1





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mamihlapinatapai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717760) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 8 of the calendar!

_Mamihlapinatapai is an exchanged look between two person waiting for the other one to take the first step about something they both desire without any of them to dare starting it._

Under the desesperate eye of their friend, Jane and Dustin fought in a new stare fight. It was about the first one to look away or blinking. Every days, they did that after the lunch and before going back into class. At first, it was about who would have the right to take the last pudding of the school restaurant – Lucas took it, taking advantage of the fact they weren't looking – but fast, they continued to do it without real goal. They kept sayging to their friends they were doing it for the competition spirit but no one was truly believing it. They all noticed there was something else between these two that they didn't want to talk about. They said nothing because it wasn't for them to do it.

Max was the first one to theorise that there were something between them and to think they were in love with each other. Mike and Lucas first thought she was false, that they knew Dustin too well and that it wasn't that but when Will told it too, they starte to believe it. At the same moment, it has been a long time that Robin and Steve knew it and that Erika was making fun of his brother for not seeing what was going on.

For as long as they played this stupid game, Dustin and Jane knew by heart the eyes of the other. For Jane, Dustin's eyes were the most beautiful she has ever seen – wich wasn't to complicate to believe – and for Dustin, Jane had amazing eyes, just that. Dustin wasn't the most romantic person to existe but since Jane, he was drawing little hearts, making rimes and playing with her hair. Jane was more invasive, she was always searching for Dustin, sitting next to him, ask him everything she could. The more they were together, the more obvious it was for everyone about what was happening between those two, except for the two of them.

Everybody had wait so long for them to be together, impatients but nothing happened. Dustin didn't dare talking to Jane and she just didn't want to be the first one to admit her feelings. It became insane for everyone around those idiots that couldn't get it.

One time at lunch, after they had all finish to eat, when they were about to start their bet again, Max decided to step in, determined to end this stupid game. She challenged them to hold on the longer and that the loser had to say what they think of the other. Dustin was the first one to accept while Jane hesitated a moment, she suspected without really knowing what her friend was trying to do.

They stared at each other without blink for a long moment in the playground. Nothing could disturb them, one or the other. They were obstinated and determined by the competition. It was the school alarm that separate them, disturbing Dustin who was always impatient to go to class and look away just a little, just enough for Jane to let burst a little cry of victory. He swore, more upset that he lost that by fear of the bet. He admited his defeat in front of all his friend who bent toward them, impatient to hear him admit his feeling and he bent toward her and while everyone held their breath, he admited what he felt for her.

When Jane answered she knew that and Dustin laughed at her reaction, their friends stayed silent. They had the impression that they had miss something important because Jane wasn't surprised and Dustin wasn't clumsy and lumbering because it was how he was. Will was the first to ask them if they were in a relationship and they answered that they were for a moment already, and that they were wondering how to tell them. They friend who thought they knew Dustin and Jane, they stayed silent for a long moment when they realised their mistake, wich made laugh the two others. Later that day, they would have accept their friends secret, they just needed to get through the pain they had in their pride.


End file.
